


Confusion and Even More Confusion

by catherineduchessofvineyard



Category: Ladybug and Cat Noir - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lukanette, MiraculousFanfiction, Romance, miraculousladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineduchessofvineyard/pseuds/catherineduchessofvineyard
Summary: Marinette is really confused. The girls in her school changed drastically that it really really confused her. Please rate and review!





	Confusion and Even More Confusion

**Confusion and Even More Confusion**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was confused.

Really confused.

If you ask anyone who knew her they would say she's probably the nicest and sweetest person you'd ever meet. She doesn't have any dispute with anyone, Chloe Bourgeois was an exception – but even for Marinette that's just teenage rivalry – and contrary to popular belief Marinette's extremely observant.

This is the reason why she was very perturbed in the predicament Collège Françoise Dupont was in.

About two and half months ago, most of the girl's population in her school starting to act differently and she cannot figure out whether it's a good or bad different. Though, nothing really drastic or inkling to a tiny change in her classmates; Alya's still obsessed with unmasking Ladybug, Rose and Juleka remain close as ever, Mylene madly in love with Ivan, Alix's endless bet with Kim, Sabrina's true loyal nature to Chloe and Chloe's still…Chloe.

However, the other girls' in other classes and year and pretty much the whole school were giving Marinette a major and serious migraine.

Lila Ross, for example, even before that ordeal with Adrien, she doesn't have any relationship nor interaction with her as Marinette. She never really had the time to know her but suddenly, she noticed there were glares coming from Lila's direction to her. She didn't know she was Ladybug, so what made her pissed off with her troubled Marinette.

Then there was Aurore Beauréal, Marinette only knew her as Stormy Weather and the narcissistic blonde from the class next door as the other teenagers call her. About the same time Marinette's mind was thrown into the whirlwind, she suddenly stopped being obsessed with how she looked or how 'popular' she was. She started wearing pants and acting all cute and shy. It was disconcerting to say at the least.

That was just the tip of the iceberg; some girls had their hair up in pigtails though previously most of them prefer theirs to be down and flow freely with the wind. She also heard from their Home Economics' class teacher and some boys around school that girls started insisting on learning how to bake and sew when previously they couldn't really care much about it. Also, she overheard some people that girls asked Nathanael to teach them how to drew especially design clothes. That threw Nathanael off and ran for his life, first, yes he could draw but he knew nothing about designing clothes and secondly, there was this fire in their eyes that could make him and any other boys cry and ran for their life.

Nathanael even had to hide in his own locker just to hide from those monsters called girls.

It really was baffling Marinette.

She tried talking to some girls, ask the subtlety why the sudden change, it was really odd to see 90% of the female population in their school started acting differently all at the same time. She was greeted by shocked and scornful eyes before they glower and scoffed at her like she just asked the most ridiculous and stupid question ever, then walking away and leave her hanging, confused as ever.

This just wouldn't do.

If she did something wrong to anybody, she would want to know and start making amends with that person. She also missed talking to other people outside her classroom. She can't even greet them without being the receiving end of another set of 'killer' glares from the girls.

She tried eavesdropping, not the best way, but since she cannot talk to them this was all she could think about. Not that it really help her since she wasn't really that good at it, the other girls' noticed it right away and with the usual combo of scoff and glare they walked away.

She gave it another shot today in the library while waiting for Alya and the others to arrive to work on their assignments so they can have their free afternoon later to check out the mall. She dejectedly sigh as another flop of eavesdropping happen and the said girls moved three tables away from her and some even left the room – when a very familiar blue jacket block her view.

"Sighing is not a very good sound coming from you, Ma-ma-marinette." The alluring voice of one Luka Couffaine invaded her ears.

"Luka!" She said quite loudly, startled.

He pulled on an amused smile before putting a finger on his lips to shush her. "We're in the library. Ssssh." He said quietly, sitting down opposite from her.

Marinette bowed her head in embarrassment before feeling a sudden chill running down her spine. She took a quick glance behind her and lo and behold, the girls were glaring at her –again – if not, more vicious than ever. She shivered at that and gulped down nervously turning her attention away from them. She really need to get at the bottom of this. Chloe's a breath of fresh air compared to the hate she's apparently receiving now.

Her little shivering act though, didn't get unnoticed by Luka. His face especially his teal eyes showed concern and worry that just made Marinette forgot how to breathe properly.

"Are you cold?"

"Wha—No, no, I just—uhm—What are you doing?" She asked as Luka suddenly take his jacket off before draping it down her shoulders. Leaving him with his darker shade of blue hoodie and Jagged Stone shirt.

"But—I'm not—well…" Marinette stammered as she clutched his jacket closer to her form.

Luka tilted his head, now sitting beside her, staring deeply into her eyes, worry ebbing away as the look of fondness took place. "It looks good on you even more."

She made some unintelligible noise in the back of her throat that earned her Luka's all famous chuckle.

"Real cute, Marinette."

"I—uh,well, aha –" She cleared her throat, her stuttering would not help her at all. "I mean, uh, thank you and what are you doing here?"

He looked at her amusedly. "What? Here, in the library? Well, Miss Dupain-Cheng, I came to study. I was sitting by the table in the corner when a familiar blue haired girl entered and when I was about to come over, I heard to most unwanted sound I could ever hear, this awful  _awful_  sigh, It's not really suiting to hear such sadness coming from an amazing girl like you, Marinette."

Marinette laughed nervously, burying her red face on his jacket deeper. His scent reminded her of cool summer breeze by the ocean and it calmed her a little for she was sure she'd gone to heaven by his speech.

"How about you? Did you come here with studying not your sole purpose?"

"Actually, I'm waiting for your sister and our friends to do some homework now, we'd like to go the mall later. There's this awesome sale there on some department stores. Haha."

"I'm under the impression you design and make your own clothes."

"Oh, yes, but there are times that I bought some for myself too."

Luka only hummed in response when the familiar giggle of Rose echoed throughout the library. He looked up and see his sister along with their friends. He turned to look at Marinette with a soft smile on his lips.

"They're here."

She could only nod in reply. He stood, heaving his guitar up his shoulders. "I better go then."

He took on quick look at Juleka before leaning down to Marinette to whisper something in her ears.

"Smile, you look even more beautiful with that especially if you're rocking my jacket." He then walked away, meeting Juleka and the other's half-way bidding them goodbye.

"Hey Mari—Girl! What happened to you?!" Alya exclaimed because if Marinette was an anime character she was clearly melting right with red face and smoke coming from her ears. It took them a while to get Marinette operating as usual and when she calmed down a bit, she started relaying them what happened. Rose and Mylene grasped each other's hand squealing a tad bit loudly while Alya look at her smugly.

"I told you so, girl."

"My brother love that jacket and for him to give it to you…" Juleka mumble a small smile appearing on her face.

"Wa-wa-wait! Hold up! You mean to say you don't know why all those girls are glaring at you?!" Alix hollered ignoring the shushing she got from the other students.

Marinette shook her head.

Alix raised her eyebrow at her. "Like, seriously?"

Marinette frowned. "Yes, seriously."

Alix looked at the rest of their friends before they looked at Marinette with dazed eyes. Alya cleared her throat.

"Marinette, Luka has a crush on you."

Marinette's eyes went wide and stopped breathing, the girls look at her expectantly before Marinette let out a guffaw.

"Hahaha! Wow Alya, that was—" She stopped seeing the seriousness in their faces. "Is…is…is that true?"

All of them nodded.

"C'mon guys, Luka's kind and sweet to everyone…right?" She trailed off, looking at Juleka form confirmation which Juleka responded with a nod.

"See, I told –" Juleka, however cut off Marinette.

"But not to everyone. He's extra kind and sweet to you, Marinette. Just you."

Marinette stared at them her mouth hanging in disbelief, before shaking her head. "Okay, I don't believe that but say that were – uh, true, what does it has to do with anything on how the other girls are treating me?"

They all groaned.

"Teenage girls are like vultures, they cling to the next fresh meat just like that." Alix snapped her fingers in emphasis.

"What?" Marinette asked, confused more than usual.

"What Alix was saying, first it was Adrien 'Sunshine Child' Agreste and now it was Luka 'Hot Mysterious Musician' Couffaine that they give their attention to." Alya replied.

"But, Adrien's still popular as ever and Luka's not a model." Marinette said.

Alya face palmed while the other groaned again. "Listen here, and listen carefully, our dear friend, Marinette since you can't process it. Adrien would probably remain as the –uh, how should I put this, well, ah, 'king' of the school but Luka's new and well, hot. With his mysterious persona going on for him, they couldn't just let that go unnoticed. Not to mention that you're close to both guys. Adrien is one of your closest friends, he treated you with outmost kindness that other girls' wishes to get and now the hot new boy, Luka, got the hots for you."

"In short, they're jealous of you."

"Whaaat…" Marinette looked at her friends, baffled again. "If…if what your saying is true, how can I know if Luka really likes me?"

Everyone looked at Juleka which she responded with a sigh, preparing herself for probably the longest monologue she'll ever have in behalf of her brother. "About two and half months ago, Rose and I were looking for my brother because he promised he would accompany us to the craft store. When we saw a group of girls hogging someone and in the center of it was my brother. They were asking him all these questions and he was just smiling them out of politeness when he noticed us and excused himself away from those girls. When one question stood out from the rest that made him stop, some girl asked if he like somebody. The girls got quite, waiting for his response but all he did was look ahead, looked at the room adjacent to where he was previously standing. He didn't say anything but his face turned just a tad bit red, with a very obvious happy, amazed and soft look all in one as he stared at the room, or rather  _who_  was inside the room. It was you, Marinette. You were finishing the painting from our class that afternoon. Just you alone in that room. No words were needed because everyone in the immediate vicinity saw that fond look he gave you and everyone recognized what it was."

Marinette remained quiet the whole time after that. What they said to her kept repeating on her head. Alya and the other even had to drag her home because she was still dazed and catatonic. As she laid on her bed that night, her eyes caught the blue jacket hanging off her computer chair.

She smiled and little did she know that some happy, amazed and soft look started appearing on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you'll like this another one shot. I decided to take Wraith done for a while and post it again once it's completed. Kudos and Review! :)


End file.
